


You Look at me and Smell The Tangerine

by Wenjunhoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CHUBBY SEUNGKWAN, M/M, Romance I guess, he is so round, i love verkwan so much, im so so sorry, sorry thats important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenjunhoe/pseuds/Wenjunhoe
Summary: He loves the way Seungkwan smells.





	You Look at me and Smell The Tangerine

It was dark, and the smell of Seungkwan was still there, on his pillowcase. He loved the way Seungkwan smelled, his hair of sweet citrus and his skin of fresh vanilla. Everything about Seungkwan was sweet, his scent, his smile, his personality.. even his laugh. That's one of the reasons Hansol loved to be around him. Boo Seungkwan had been his best friend for three years now, and he wouldn't ask for anyone else to take his space. Seungkwan was a good listener, and always listened to what Hansol had to say, even if he didn't know much about the subject in the first place.  
Hansol would give anything up for Seungkwan, he just wanted to keep his best friend safe. He crawled out of bed groggily, rubbing his eyes and letting out a soft yawn. It was already 8:46am, so he knew that Kwannie was already at work. Hansol admired how hard Seungkwan worked, never getting to work late at all. He worked as a music teacher at the local primary school, and the kids absolutely adored him! Hansol adored him too.

Hansol picked up his phone and sent out a message to Seungkwan, just the basic and simple 'Good morning lil dumpling! have a wonderful day!'. He texted Seungkwan goodmorning every morning, he had since they had first become friends. Seungkwan would always giggle at him, telling him that he didn't need to put effort into that every single day. He thought it was plain silly, but Hansol on the other hand, never stopped. 

Hansol got dressed the way he did every day, padding out to the kitchen to get breakfast, his smile growing larger at the little stickies his best friend had left all over the small apartment kitchen. Vernon forgot things a lot, so Seungkwan would write a small note to him on a sticky and place it right where he could see it. Some of them said things like, 'Pack a bottle of water and stay hydrated!' or 'Please eat a banana, you need potassium, the bananas will go bad otherwise.' All were embellished with small doodles of whatever had been on his mind. Little clouds and stars littered the small neon notes, keeping the words company.

He grabbed a bottle from the cabinet, turning the sink on to fill the container to the brim with water, just like Seungkwan had said to do. He also grabbed one of the slowly browning bananas from the countertop before heading out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. It was chilly outside, and he really hoped that Seungkwan remembered his jacket before he had left that morning. Despite the fluff on the boys body, Seungkwan still managed to get cold very easily. Not long into their friendship, Hansol had noticed his hoodies and pullovers all went missing. It didn't take him long to find out the culprit had been the tangerine boy himself, snatching all his warm items up because he 'thought they were comfy' and because 'they smelled like apples'. Vernon had no idea why Seungkwan thought he smelled of apples, but he didn't mind the compliment.

He trekked down the street to his office building, smiling brightly at the primary school when he walked by. He waved at the building as if Seungkwan could really see it, which he knew was impossible. He was busy singing little nursery rhymes to the children, laughing as they sang along in their sweet young voices. Thinking about that made Hansol think about Seungkwans' smile, like a perfect crescent. Hansol stopped in his tracks, just to daydream about Seungkwans smile. The way his whole face lit up made Hansols heart sing, his eyes reduced to small bright slivers every time his lips turned up into his perfect bunny smile. Everything about Boo Seungkwan made Hansol so so warm inside.

Hansol began walking again, thoughts of seungkwans smile in his mind. He pushed open the door to his office building, the man at the front desk looking quite concerned. "Mr. Chwe, hello. Its nice to see you so happy today!" he spoke with a small smile.

Hansol returned the smile, "Its an absolutely wonderful day, a bit cold though. Wear a jacket if you choose to go outside, Soonyoung!" 

The man at the desk smiled his big smile some more and began to type onto his computer again as Hansol was walking away. 

Hansol walked into the elevator and hummed softly to himself, deciding to text Seungkwan that he had gotten to work safely. It was a simple text with a small smiley emoticon tacked onto the end, the one that he found himself only using in his texts to Seungkwan. That's only because Seungkwan made him happy, and he wanted his best friend to know it.  
The elevator dinged and let him off, and Hansol pushed his cellphone back into his hind pocket, making his way down the long hallway to his own personal office. Hansols' job wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, in fact it was actually quite boring to say the least. He just sat in his little brightly lit office and answered phonecalls, occasionally even sending out emails. He sat down in the navy blue spinning chair and came face to face with the photo on his desk.

He smiled at the memory, the photo just he and Seungkwan in the middle of New York together. He had brought Seungkwan with him on his trip last year, and it was absolute art to see his squishy little face light up at all of the sights. Of course it was just another big city, but it was the first big city they had ever been to together.

The photo was just a selfie of the two of them standing in Times Square, a smile on both of their faces. Seungkwan was looking up at all the lights, but Hansol seemed to be looking right at Seungkwan. When the boy had asked why he was staring at him, he rolled his eyes and said he was just looking at a Pidgeon in that general direction.

Anyone who knew Hansol knew that it was a lie, but Seungkwan believed it, so he wasn't worried. That was one of the best memories of he and Seungkwan, but it wasn't the only thing Seungkwan related in his office. He had stickies everywhere, just like the ones at home, except they were all white instead of neon 'to fit with the workplace aesthetic' he had said.

Sometimes Seungkwan would come and visit him while he was working and leave silly little motivational notes, or just inside jokes, there was even a sticky that just had a picture of a butt on it. They were all scattered around his office, and he had been told if he took them down he would have his head shaved in the middle of the night.

Hansol would never take them down anyway. They brought color to the office, metaphorically of course. He just worked now, smiling to himself, eating some of his half browned banana while he sent out all of his important emails and doodled on MS Paint, falling asleep an hour or so into the day.

He woke up soon after snoozing, working the rest of the day with no complaints. He finished off his last phonecall and his last MS paint drawing of a cat before getting his things together to go home. After he had taken his short nap, the day went by in grey, he didn't even want to take a lunch break.

Hansol skulked out of the office building, not bothering to say a goodbye to Soonyoung as he started on his way home. Something caught his eye as he was walking, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Across the street was a little cart selling different colors of carnations, and what kind of person would Hansol be if he didn't buy one of those for his best friend?

He carefully made his way across the street, purchasing a dozen pink ones from the boy at the stand who flashed him an angelic smile, he thanked the gardener politely before resuming his walk home. By now the sky was darkening, and all the streetlights were on. Hansol remembered a lot of things, like how once he took a stroll with Seungkwan on this very street once, at this time of evening.  
They held hands, Seungkwan wrapped up tight in Vernons coat, snow fluttering softly to the ground. Little flakes danced in the wind as if they were trained to do so, some landing on seungkwans pink nose and cheeks, some even settling down atop his eyelashes. He remembered the conversation they had. 

"Noni.. Why is it so cold. Why did you bring me out here in the cold. I'm not a fan of the cold, nor am I a fan of you at this very moment!" Seungkwan had asked in a huff, his face contorted into a pout that looked more cute than actually upsetting in any way.

Vernon had rolled his eyes, squeezing his hand tighter. "I thought maybe if I took someone as warm hearted as you out here, all the snow would melt and spring would come. I suppose I mistook you for someone else, though, because you're just as bitter as the wind."

It had been that point that Seungkwan had demanded they go inside, and Hansol happily obliged, making his friend the warmest hot chocolate he could, trying but failing to make it as sweet as the boy himself.

Vernon was so lost in thought, he almost missed his turn. Almost. He took a left across the road and continued walking until his feet hit the grass. This isn't where he meant to go, but its where his feet were leading him. He almost didn't realize what he was doing until he took a seat in the grass. "Hi, How are you?" He didn't wait for a response before speaking again, "I brought you these flowers, the carnations are your favorites right? And also this." He slid off his jacket, wrapping it around Seungkwan comfortingly. "Its a bit cold, you really should wear a jacket out here you know."

He looked at seungkwans face, the boy smiling back at him like he always did. He reached up and ran his fingertips across the glass of the picture frame, he would have to replace it soon. "I'm just glad it isn't snowing yet, although I'm sure your heart will keep you warm. With you spring is always here. Did you get my goodmorning text by the way? I really hope you did.."

His voice wasn't as bright anymore, not now. "I thought about you all day. I know you wouldn't want me to cry over you, and I swear I don't mean to.." Hansol sniffed softly. "I really love you. I love you so much that sometimes it keeps me up at night. I wish I would have told you that more, I wish I would have bought you more flowers."

He trailed off, standing up, he gently placed the flowers and half the banana onto the ground as if they were glass. As if they were fragile.

Hansol felt so fragile.

He wrapped the coat tighter around the headstone that read the worst name it could, Boo Seungkwan. "Thank you for listening. You always listen. Goodnight, Seungkwan. I hope you rest well.. Please enjoy your flowers."

And with that, Hansol turned away from the headstone littered with dozens of flowers and most of Hansols hoodies and pullovers. Seungkwan had always said that they were comfy and smelled like apples. He never understood how he smelled like apples, but he took the compliment anyways.

He made his way back to their apartment, trudging up the stairs to the place he called home. He numbly walked past the couch where they had shared their first kiss. He walked into the bathroom, where he had first told Seungkwan he was beautiful, even though he had a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and his hair was all wet. Hansol took a quick shower, getting out almost as soon as he had gotten in. He wasn't worried about that now.

He walked into their bedroom, slipping on some clothes, eyeballing the stickies on the bedroom mirror that said bright things such as 'you look great today' or 'I like that shirt!' all kept company by the usual little doodles on them. The notes were like little doodles of clouds and stars on the empty home, little neon pieces of company for Hansol. They kept him going somehow.

He let out a sigh before sitting on his bed, attaching his phone to its charger. He rested his head on the pillows and let out a choked sob, it was dark, and the smell of Seungkwan was still there, on his pillowcase. He loved the way Seungkwan smelled.

 

END


End file.
